


Jealousy and Christmas

by penguinloser182



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:27:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8842918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguinloser182/pseuds/penguinloser182





	

Dean continued stating his point of view as we all sat down to our drinks. It had been a rough case but we were all safe and sound, but mostly tired and hungry. The Christmas lights were hung around the bar and in the background you could make out the soft sounds of the seasonal music. It made me almost want to puke. I had learned to really dislike Christmas since everyone, other than the boys were gone, and I knew they weren’t in the mood or good cheer to celebrate the season either.  
“I’m just saying it could totally be used for that,” I caught the tail end of the conversation as my thoughts drifted away from them.  
“Hey y/n,” Sam began. I looked up from my beer to see Sam nod in a direction behind me.  
“I think you made a new friend,” he teased as I glanced over my shoulder to see a guy holding up his beer in an almost toast like gesture. I mimicked him before turning away to avoid his gaze any longer. Dean’s eyes shot across the room to survey the guy.  
“Psh, looks like a loser to me,” Dean spat in annoyance. I grunted.  
“He seems pretty taken by you,” Sam pointed out.  
“Sha right, y/n wouldn’t even let him buy her a drink. She has way to much class for that,” Dean decided for me. “Besides, I don’t even think she likes to date,” he grinned.  
I had had enough of the endless torment about my love life. No one was good enough to the Winchesters and quite frankly I was sick of the little sister treatment, while the boys got to have all the fun.  
“Why’s that Dean?” I asked in a sneer. “Maybe I would like a drink,” I informed him. The look on his face was both of shock and disappointment as I stood up.  
“Wh…What just happened?” I heard Sam question.  
“What’s she see in that guy?” Dean seethed with a note of almost jealous tone. If only.  
I approached the guy with a smirk. He seemed cute enough, chiseled jaw, dark blue eyes, jet black hair. Yeah he could work for the night.  
“Hi,” I greeted as I held out my hand. I didn’t bother to introduce myself. I didn’t want him to know my name. At first glance he seemed alright then the hunting skills took over and something wasn’t right. I pushed it to the back of mind. I wasn’t going to let anything ruin my fun. It’s not like I couldn’t handle myself if things got rough. I didn’t need Dean and Sam Winchester to bail me out. I could handle myself. Besides its not like he was a shapeshifter or anything. I gave him another friendly smile before sitting down next to him. I peered over at the table I had once been sitting at to catch Dean observing us, his eyes burning holes into us. I noted his jaw clench as he downed his beer and asked for something else. I assumed something stronger. A pleased smiled placed its self on my face as I turned my attention back to the gentleman at hand.

“What is going on with her?” Dean growled to Sam. Sam let out a small noise in humor.  
“I’m assuming the same thing that goes on with you when you find a pretty girl at a bar,” Sam remarked placing the bottle of beer to his lips. Dean went to retort but his mouth gaped open before snapping.  
“Shut up,” and standing to leave. Sam smirked to himself in satisfaction as Dean snatched his jacket from the back of his chair and headed out the door.

I spotted Dean from the corner of my eye heading out of the bar. I frowned. I wasn’t getting the results I wanted, but might as well have fun while I could. I continued my conversation all the while every sense in me told me to run, I was a hunter I knew better.  
“Wanna get out of here?” he finally asked smiling a to die for grin.  
“Sure,” I insisted as we stood to leave.

Sam smiled as he watched them exit. She needed to get out and have fun. But something didn’t set right with him as he glanced into the mirror, to see the grey image of a creature he had seen once before. Fear struck him momentarily as he jumped up to try and stop her. But it was too late, she was gone.  
“Dean,” he called as he entered the motel room.  
“What’s wrong Sam?” Dean asked worried.  
“Y/n”  
Dean grew more nervous at the mention of her name.  
“A siren, that guy was a siren,” Sam spat out.  
“Son of a bitch, god I hope she sees what he is. What?” Dean asked when he saw his brother swallow hard.  
“She left with him,” he answered.  
“She…? You let her go with him?” He yelled running past him.  
“I caught a glimpse I didn’t know til they were already gone,” Sam informed him.  
“If they swap spit,” Dean started.  
“I know Dean,” Sam said trying again to call her.  
“How could you let her go?”  
“I told you I didn’t see it til it was too late,” Sam defended himself. “Dammit, she’s not picking up,” Sam spoke in disgust. “So now what, we have to find her and we have to use a bronze dagger dipped in her blood,” Sam reminded him.  
“Well, siren’s pray on what the person desires right?”  
“Yeah.” Sam agreed.  
“Well what’s something y/n desires, somewhere we know she’s gonna want to go,” Dean brainstormed.  
“Think she’d go there?” Sam inquired.  
“If I know Y/n then yeah that’s the first place she’s gonna go just to be hard headed,” Dean confirmed.  
“West Star light,” Sam told him as he looked at the list of motels. Dean nodded as he floored the gas pedal of the impala.

“So,” the man spoke as we walked around the motel room.  
“So,” I matched his speech as my fingers grazed his. He ran his fingers over my cheek pushing strands of hair behind my ear. He leaned in slowly his lips brushing mine. He went in for the kiss, his mouth devouring mine. I was engulfed in a fury of passion and lust.  
“You know, you really should just drop those two goofs and hang out with me all the time,” he spoke finally pulling away from me.  
“They can’t beat me,” he told me. My eyes drifted open in a coma like state. I nodded a short agreement before the door burst open.  
“Y/n,” Dean cried out. I grew angry at the sight of him. How dare he interrupt us? How dare he destroy things?  
“How dare he show up?” the voice began to chime behind my own thoughts.  
“Y/n, listen, he’s not who you think he is,” Sam began. I turned to look at Sam more anger building up inside me.  
“You guys don’t own me,” I found myself entranced speaking in anger. Did I really mean these things?  
“Y/n he’s a siren,” Dean told me.  
“Oh yeah right, like I wouldn’t notice that,” I spat looking over at the guy who I had brought back to a hotel, a guy I still don’t know the name too, who grabbed a chair and threw it over Dean’s head.  
“Why should I believe you?” I asked grabbing remnants of the chair and charging Dean who was trying to stand back up.  
“Sam get him,” Dean ordered as he avoided me. Dean caught me in the midst of the charge trying to hold me back wrapping his arms around me tightly. I struggled lifting my leg behind me making contact with a knee and shifting my weight to toss him over me.  
“Listen to me,” Dean tried to reason with me. I grabbed the side lamp from the corner of the room and threw it at him. My aim was off as it hit the table. Dean thrust toward me landing on top of me. I noticed in his hands he had a bronze dagger.  
“What the hell Dean? Get off me, if you weren’t so jealous,” I pointed out. “You wouldn’t be making accusations. I could hear Sam in the background fighting, whatever his name was. Dean held me down long enough to run the blade across my arm and draw blood.  
“Ouch,” I cried as Dean threw the blade to Sam who caught it and drove the dagger into the other guy’s chest. The haze lifted off of me and I was stunned by what was happening around me.  
“I…” I couldn’t speak  
“It’s okay,” Dean accepted my incomplete apology helping me up and hugging me.  
“How did you know where to find me?” I asked.  
“We always meet at the first motel in the phonebook, I knew you would go to the last one to get away from us,” Dean admitted. I smiled at him weakly. Maybe it wasn’t a bad thing to have them look after me.

Dean and I sat on the hood of the Impala looking up at the stars. “So much for Christmas huh?” I half joked. Dean knew I could care less.  
“You were right though, I was jealous,” Dean confessed.  
“Dean Winchester admitting to being wrong? Wow this is a Christmas miracle,” I teased.  
“I just didn’t like seeing you with anyone else,” he told me, I could tell it was awkward for him to say. I placed my hand gently on his cheek.  
“I’ve always been trying to get you,” now it was my turn for a confession.  
“since we met, I wanted you to just look at me the way you look at those girls in a bar. Even if for just a minute,” I told him.  
“But you’re more than those girls, so I could never look at you like that,” he whispered before leaning up to kiss me. The kiss was more powerful than any siren kiss could have been. It was fire, and passion, sweet and loving. Everything that was Dean Winchester. As our kiss continued I felt something cold land on my cheek. We both stopped to look up. Snow.  
“Merry Christmas Winchester,” I murmured against his cheek.  
“Merry Christmas, Y/n,” he spoke in a low gravel hushed voice.


End file.
